Alex Finn
Mr. Alex Jackson Finn Alex was born and raised in Huxley, Iowa. He lived with his parents, and his younger brother and sister on a small farm. The twins were born when Alex was four years old and from day one, he saw himself as their protector. His first real failure came one day when he was sixteen, he was suppose to be keeping an eye on the twins near the forest that lay by the farm, however he had let Hayden wander off on his own. Hailie and himself were tending to a horse, when she began to freak out saying that Hayden needed them. Alex ran into the forest, yelling for his brother but he heard nothing back. He heard some rustling and saw a wolf running away, he ran towards the area the wolf was leaving from. That is where he found his unconscious little brother who had been somewhat mauled. At the time, they didn't know what had happened, they had assumed it was a freak wolf attack. Several weeks later, they started to notice changes in Hayden. It took them a year before they figured out that he had been bitten by a werewolf. To this day, Alex hasn't forgiven himself for letting Hayden wander off. Goes ByJack Rixen NicknamesAJ Rix }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'23 years old Row 3 title ' }'Taurus Row 4 title ' }'Fae|Werewolf Row 5 title ' }'Blue Row 6 title ' }'Dark Brown Row 7 title ' }'5'7" Row 8 title ' }'156 lbs. Row 9 title ' }'A barb wire circle with a celtic dog in the middle on his right shoulder blade Row 10 title ' }'Bite mark left bicep and 3 long lashes across his back Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Monogamous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Crime Scene Investigator Row 16 title ' }'Rogue Someone else who didn't forgive Alex was his father, he put on a face of strength about what had become of his youngest son but to the oldest, he let his rage be known. Anytime his father had a couple beers in him, he'd take Alex out to the barn and whip him across his back, letting him know that he had failed the family. When he was eighteen, the beatings became more frequent when Hailie was diagnosed with Leukemia. After graduating high school, Alex knew he had to get as far away from his father as possible. He figured his father would be to afraid to hit Hayden because of what he was that he wouldn't have to worry about him being abused. Alex joined the military and went to boot camp shortly after turning nineteen. While in boot camp, he excelled in a lot of the fitness and aptitude tests. He was approached before graduation by a military government program that was aimed at taking out terrorists and a computer to filter out possible targets. However, it was top secret and so it required him to keep his distance from his family. So, even when his sister and mother passed away, he did not return home. In the program, he became one of the members to help pass along targets and information. Everything was going fine with his new job for a few months but then he started to notice that targets were becoming younger and that they had no ties to terrorist organizations. It wasn't until a file of a familiar face, his younger brother, came across his desk that he really started to question things. He found a hacker, who read the code and told him, the computer had been altered to find supernatural beings. The hacker hooked him up with another hacker in Wisconsin and with this knowledge, Alex ran and went into hiding. The new hacker belonged to a pack of werewolves and they allowed the young man in their home. However, they knew if he was to survive, he needed to be more than human. So, Alex consented to being bitten and becoming a werewolf himself. It was a smart decision because it only took a few months before he was tracked down by two operatives. His pack mates and him captured them, before splitting them up. One of the operatives, was Claire Groves, and Alex decided to talk to her before her partner. Alex entered the room she was in and started to explain why he had become a target. After explaining how he use to work for the same program, he opened a file he had been holding and pulled a picture out, showing it to Claire. Alex then stated the boy's name was Hayden, he grew up on a farm, he had a twin sister, and that he was his younger brother. Alex laid the photo on the table in front of her before pulling more photos out and putting them down. They were of all young teenagers. Once he pulled out out a picture of a young blond boy, the woman finally became frustrated. Alex stopped and began to explain that these were the names the machine was filtering out. It had stopped looking for human threats and was only giving names of those with supernatural ties whether they were a threat or not. He explained to Claire that he had gotten together with some skilled hackers to read the machine's code. It had been altered to look for vampires, werewolves, and others. They were using dhampir's to wipe out the supernatural. He then proposed that Claire join them in taking the program down. The dhampir agreed for whatever reason, unfortunately her partner did not. It took about a year before the hackers, Claire, and him could carry through with their plan. It went over successfully, they had to reset the computer and the new admin in control was Claire. The only thing was they had to all make new aliases for themselves which meant Alex had to leave his pack. Claire, thought it'd best he'd come back with her to Las Vegas. He now goes by the name Jack Rixen and was given the job as a Crime Scene Investigator. Alex had only been in Las Vegas a couple of months when he was captured by the Revolution one night. He was not taken as a pet by anybody for awhile because he wasn't exactly the type to be contained. That was until Shields Dietrich got a hold of him and tattooed what is basically like a shock collar on his shoulder blade. He was then given to Claire Patterson, mostly to help her guardian train against an actual werewolf. TraitsFILL IN HERE QuirksFILL IN HERE ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 2 title" ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 3 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 4 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 5 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 6 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 7 title ' }'Silver Row 8 title ' }'''FILL IN HERE Alex's abilities include wolf morphing, night vision, regenerative healing, enhanced senses, speed, and agility. During wolf morphing he changes into a wolf with a mix of gray, tan, black, and white fur. The fur on his belly and chest is white, with just a little bit of gray. Around his eyes, is tan that goes out to gray. Around his ears is black while his paws are the mix of tan and white. His snout starts off white before moving to gray and black. The top his head is a mix of black and gray which continues down his back. Alex had the help of his back to learn about being a werewolf after he was bitten by one of them. Alex also has weapons training and combat tactics that learned in the military. Alex learned to control is wolf morphing by the age of twenty-two. He is only forced to change during a full moon. Please write a small paragraph about the characters strengths and successes. Please write a small paragraph about the characters weaknesses. Please write a small paragraph explaining your characters fashion and style choices. What you will typically find them wearing. The '''Relationships Family: Hayden Finn (younger brother) and Hailie Finn (younger sister) Best Friends: OPEN Romantically Interested In: None Romantically Involved With: None. Past Relationships: None Sexual Encounters: Claire Groves Photos of Alex in Action Chicago-pd-season-4.jpg Rixton-is-wary-chicago-pd-s4e14.jpg iiNickWechsler_Revenge_s1e14_Perception_20120208_001.jpg o-REVENGE-JACK-NICK-WECHSLER-facebook.jpg jack-porter-on-revenge.jpg Revenge-Burn-Season-4-Episode-20-01.jpg revenge-nick-wechsler.jpg nickwechslerrev-1.jpg 30027-Blue-Eyed-Wolf.jpg Photos of''' Alex and Friends' 4df01e7ab4bf7653920b9fcf615a2e1d.jpg|'Hailie & Claire''' MV5BMTk1MTQwNzA1Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzgxNTc1OA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|'Claire'|link=Claire Patterson Revenge-Exposure-Season-4-Episode-19-01.jpg|'Shields'|link=Shields Dietrich